vamcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Earldom
The Green Earldom is a former official team on the VAMCraft Server. History Formation and First Days The Green Earldom, originally known as the "Green Team", was formed in the PVP Age, as the official team of bry72. PVP Age After it's formation, the Green Team's initial strategy was to be as hidden as possible, choosing a further location from Spawn from any other team. As well as this, the Green Team divided parts of their base as a contingency, so that in the event of discovery, the loss would be minimized. This strategy paid off when the then Blue Team discovered and invaded the Green Team's base of operation, discovering the central areas and mine shafts, but not the storeroom, resulting in a limited loss of resources. The Green Team was the second team to enter the Nether, using the same Nether-side portal as was generated by the Blue Team. Upon exiting the Nether, bry72 then found himself in the cave system of the Blue Team's subterranean base. Unable to find the hidden entrance to the actual base, he was found by NeptunesOrcaII, who defeated him. Before his death though, bry72 noted the coordinates of his location, and following his defeat, returned to the area to dig tunnels to allow him to find the Blue Team's base. This is considered one of the greatest feats of cunning of the PVP Age. Following their discovery of the Green Team's attempts to find them, the Blue Team created an agreement for peace with the Green Team, ending the feud. Administrative Age Following the close of the PVP Age, the Green Earldom began construction of Green Hall, a medieval fortress incorporating the hills of the region. During much of the Administration Age, however, progress on Green Hall, as well as activity of the Green Earldom, was limited. Midway through the Administrative Age, Franklbob joined the Green Earldom, though his time as a part of the Green Earldom was also limited, due to a lull in his activity. In the last months of the Administrative Age, Franklbob left the Green Earldom, becoming a member of the HNP and an unaffiliated member. Democratic Age During the First Convention of the ISV, the ISV recommended the Green Earldom to dissolve. A letter was sent to the Green Earldom, with no reply. As such, with no objections raised in a period of one year, during the Second Convention of the ISV, the team was formally dissolved by the ISV. Following this, in September of 2019, bry72 (the founder and former team leader) began the Green Revival movement seeking to reinstate the Green Earldom as an official team. Territory The Green Earldom controlled a headquarter region within the southern portions of Caelia and Martica. Headquarters The team was headquartered in Green Hall, which spread across portions of Southern Martica and Caelia. At the time of their dissolution, this was the largest headquarter region of any team. Aventia The Green Earldom did not own any property in Avent. Caelia The Green Earldom did not control any territory within Caelia Province. Canadia The Green Earldom did not control any territory within Canadia Province. Ceresia The Green Earldom did not control any territory within Ceresia Province, except for extensions of Green Hall. Gladitoria The Green Earldom does not control any territory within Gladitoria Province. Martica Green Hall is mostly contained within the southern portions of Martica Province. Ostia The Green Earldom did not control any territory within Ostia Province. Abendessen The Green Earldom did not control any territory within Abendessen Province. Category:Governance Category:Social Order